dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smok
Smo''k'(スモーク; Sumōku)'', known as the '''Wawel Dragon(ヴァヴェル・ドラゴン; Vu~avu~eru doragon) or the Crazy Bones Dragon(狂骨龍; Kyō-kotsu ryū), was an Evil Dragon whose main abilities consisted in consuming his foes and adquiring their abilities, making him the main enemy of Zirnitra. He was killed by the hero Skuba, but his soul still lingers around the world. One of the main and primal objectives of the Weiß team is to find and destroy the remainings of his soul before he can reincarnate. Appearance Smok is described by Albion as a skelectal monstrocity which barely resembled a dragon, whose scales were white and blank as bones, hollow slitted eyesockets on it's skull and several small but sharp fangs on its mouth. Just like its body, it used to have skelectal wings which he used to fly with. He was bigger than the two heavenly dragons, and his body had the same skelectal structure as his face, with long arms and sharp pearl-like tallons. Personality Being considered the worst of the Evil Dragons, Smok was a mindless beast who caused destruction and mayhem for the sake of it, barely being able to communicate even with other dragons. Zirnitra, as for once tried to mentally contact Smok, can only describe his mind as "erratic and inconsistent", unable to form even the most simple coherent thought. It is unknown if Smok can enjoy his own destructive sense, have the slightest idea of his power or even a sense of self, as he only mind the destruction caused by his hands. History Smok was considered the worst of the Evil Dragons, only caring about the destruction he caused and nothing else, which made him be alienated even by other Evil Dragons. The Gods, however, knowing about his dangerous ability, let him be roaming through the world, killing countless peoples and causing endless destruction. He was only stopped thanks to the Hero Skuba, who disguised a magical bomb as a sheep for the dragon to eat, which exploded him from inside out. Since his death, his soul lingers around the world, waiting for his reincarnation to continue his reign of destruction. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Smok was an evil Dragon considered stronger than the Five Dragon Kings, ergo an immensily powerful entity. Even without his signature ability, his raw power alone was enough to spread dread and terror across polish lands for several generations. His endurance and tenacity were also top-notch, as he could continued to fight even with his bones exposed, earning him the title as the '''Crazy Bones Dragon. Magic Master -''' Much more like Zirnitra, Smok seemed to be a master in magic despite his mindless behavior, being able to create several magic runes at once with devastating power each. However, the black dragon explains that Smok might not have the slightlest idea of what he's doing, and all the magic he conjures are pure by instinct, since his runes are erratic and incomplete. 'Consume -' Smok's signature and most dangerous ability, he had the power to consume the energy and even the very soul of everything he devoured. By eating several individuals, being devils, angels, humans or even Gods, Smok could convert their very existence as fuel for his power, healing his wounds, giving him energy and giving him exclusive abilties of those devoured. It was because of this ability the gods left the human for their own luck, fearing being devoured and have their abilities used against their own kin. 'Fangs -' It was said that Smok's fangs, despite their size, were so sharp they could easily rip apart even the toughest of dragons, since his mindless and endless battles rampages sharpen them to the utmost limit. 'Flight -' Despite their skelectal appearance, Smok could use his four wings to fly. Trivia * The images and appearance used are from the monster Gashadokuro from the '''Amalgam of Distortion series. * Smok is based on the legendary Wawel Dragon(Polish: Smok Wawelski), from Polish mythology, the dragon itself being nameless. His alias as the Crazy Bones Dragon is also a reference to the "dragon bones" from the Wawel Cathedral, which also displays a statue of the said dragon. "Smok" itself means "dragon" in polish. Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Deceased